


The Price of Magic

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"What is it with every magic having a price?" Emma asked during yet another magic lesson.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, we are conjuring things, making fires. My parents say that magic comes with a price."

"They don't want you to do magic, that's why they say that."

"I was told Gold says so, too."

"Actually, he was telling that to his...let's call them customers. The people who could not do magic on their own, to get he wanted. In other words, he was lying, Emma."

"So there is no price tag?"

"No, there is no price tag."


End file.
